Próblematico
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: definitivamente..... el tener novio es muy próblematico....ShikaNeji XD


**PRÓBLEMATICO**

**POR: Danielle Cuthberth**

Aun no comprendo cómo fue que comenzamos a salir…. A ambos siempre nos llamaron genios, pero siendo sinceros… que tenemos de común Shikamaru y yo? Nada! Simplemente un día se dio, él no me preguntó que si quería ser su novio, ni yo le di un si como respuesta, desde el inicio no fue una relación "normal" sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón me sentía feliz, no eran muchas las citas que teníamos debido a nuestras misiones, ni muchas las veces que charlábamos, sin embargo los momentos que pasábamos juntos viendo las nubes en su "sitio especial" se volvieron valiosas para mi, el simple hecho de girar mi vista a un lado y ver su pacifico rostro me hacía sentir feliz, incluso llegue a pensar que en verdad nos estábamos enamorando…. O al menos eso fue hasta esa mañana…

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación mirando el techo como el tantas veces hacia cuando nos encontrábamos a solas en su habitación o en la mía, nunca pasamos a lo que muchos llaman el "segundo nivel" no piensen mal, simplemente nos pasábamos las horas recostados uno a lado del otro, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro o al menos eso pensaba yo. Pensé que este había sido el mes más feliz que había tenido…. Estúpido Nara….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de mañana cuando Neji salió de su casa más emocionado que lo de costumbre, lo cual había extrañado a todos en la familia Hyuuga, en especial porque desde las 6 de la mañana mostraba una extraña obsesión con que cualquier reloj de la casa marcará las 10:00 am, no desayuno y en cuanto dieron el 15 a las 10 Neji salió de la casa como si en esta hubiera alguna clase de monstruo del cual debía huir.

Ese día tenía una cita con su reciente novio Shikamaru Nara, desde un inicio le dejaron hacer lo que quisiera ya que pensaban que tan solo era "una etapa", la cual esperaban que pasara pronto, se verían en el Ramen Ichiraku a las 10 y de ahí ya verían a donde ir, sin embargo en cuanto Neji llego al local se dio cuenta de que otras dos personas acompañaban a Shikamaru y al parecer hablaban de él, así que en lugar de llegar, decidió esconderse y escuchar.

-así que hoy se cumple un mes con Neji, ne Shikamaru? –la voz serena de Sasuke fue la que se dejó oír, sin embargo Neji sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían, ya que esa era la causa de su felicidad.

-si… ya un mes –dijo Shikamaru en un tono cansino.

-porque lo dices de esa forma? No se supone que deberías estar feliz? –esta vez Shino fue quien se digno en hablar a la vez que veía a Shikamaru más serio que lo de costumbre.

-si, tampoco es para que lo digas de esa manera, Naruto y yo ya llevamos 2 años y no muestro tanto desgano como tú.

-lo sé… -nuevamente suspiro a la vez que se recargaba en la barra del pequeño local- pero siempre pensé que tener una novia era demasiado problemático, pero ahora que estoy saliendo con Neji me he dado cuenta que tener novio es aun mucho más problemático- al momento en que Neji escucho las palabras de su novio sintió como algo en su interior se rompía, decepción? Tal vez… dolor? Si, lo sentía…. Enojo? Por alguna extraña razón no lo sentía, Tristeza? Lo que más sentía en ese momento, mordió sus labios intentando no llorar, él era un ninja y debía ser fuerte y no mostrar sus emociones, siempre había sido bueno en ello, pero ahora se preguntaba… a dónde había ido todo su entrenamiento?

-oye Shikamaru… no deberías decir eso…-la expresión en el rostro de Shino cambio por un momento, tal parecía que le había tomado por sorpresa lo dicho por su amigo.

-si, Neji es muy tranquilo, no es como Naruto y Kiba, no veo que le ves de problemático

-tsk… a una chica fácilmente la puedes sacar a pasear y andar tomados de la mano como si nada, pero con un chico es más problemático, ya que se ve muy afeminado hacer eso, a una chica puedes llevarle una rosa para la cita, pero a un chico que le llevas? Por ello y otras cosas es muy problemático tener novio y no novia… -nuevamente Neji sentía como si una daga se incrustará en su pecho.

-pero… -esta vez quien iba a decir algo a favor de la relación era Shino sin embargo el ver una sombra le distrajo.

-así…. Así que tener novio… es demasiado problemático, no? –en un inicio la voz de Neji sonaba temblorosa, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar, sin embargo después de tomar aire un par de veces volvió a su seriedad normal, los tres chicos que estaban presentes voltearon a verle sorprendidos, entre ellos el más atónito era el mismo Shikamaru.

-Neji… -susurró este, pero antes de que dijera algo más el chico le cortó las palabras.

-si te resulta tan problemático tener novio, ya no debes preocuparte Shikamaru, aquí terminamos-sin decir más Neji dio media vuelta y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde entonces no he salido de mi habitación para nada, apenas si he probado un bocado y el simple hecho de pensar en charlar con alguien me hace sentir mal, en varias ocasiones Naruto y Kiba han venido a charlar, sin embargo todo terminaba con un monologo de animación por parte de ellos, Hinata me ha rogado casi de rodillas que coma algo, pero no puedo, simplemente la comida no me pasa, las chicas han venido a consolarme diciendome que alguien como Shikamaru no vale la pena, inclusive Lee y Gai sensei han venido a darme su plática motivacional de la flor de la juventud, sin embargo ninguno de sus intentos ha logrado sacarme tan si quiera una palabra.

Y él? Él sigue con su vida normal, como si yo no hubiese significado nada, aunque comienzo a pensar que en verdad así fue, cómo lo se? Bien, pues en ocasiones utilizo el Byakugan esperando ver que tal vez intenta entrar a escondidas a la casa para verme, o que esta igual de deprimido que yo, mas no es así, el sigue yendo a sus misiones, sigue con su vida normalmente y eso es lo que mas me duele, que ni siquiera a tenido el suficiente valor para pararse frente a mí y decirme de frente que es lo que significaron sus palabras, pero por cada minuto que pasa siento que menos quiero verlo y a la vez lo que mas deseo es verle entrar por esa puerta.

…

5 días! Han pasado ya 5 días y no ha venido, comienzo a sentir como mis fuerzas desaparecen, cada vez que intento comer algo siento como mi garganta se cierra, ahora aunque intento ponerme de pie mi cuerpo no me responde, creo que esto es a lo que llaman depresión, para colmo… estas tontas lágrimas continúan saliendo sin razón.

Definitivamente estoy decidido a que hoy saldré de esta maldita habitación, ya estoy harto de estar llorando como idiota por él, mientras que él no recuerda ni mi nombre, hoy saldré y le olvidaré así sea lo último que haga!

Apenas me siento en la cama, la puerta de mi habitación se abre dejándome ver a Shikamaru de pie, viendo el suelo de mi habitación, él no habla y por supuesto yo no seré quien hable primero, no tengo nada que decirle…

-Neji…. –susurra en voz tan baja que temo que haya sido una mala jugada de mi imaginación-Neji….-dice esta vez con un poco mas de volumen lo cual me hace estar seguro de que si me llamo, sin embargo sigo sin hablarle y solo levanto mi vista viéndole de frente- perdona… -es todo lo que dice.

-y… tú crees que eso lo arregla todo no?- cree que con venir a verme 5 días después y con un simple "perdona" me lanzaré a sus brazos? No! –han pasado 5 días Nara…

-lo sé… pero… -me pongo de pie por primera vez en esos últimos 5 días, siento mis piernas muy débiles, el no haberlas usado en tantos días me ha afectado, siento que caeré pero no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago el me ayudará y si él me ayuda puede que lo perdone.

-pero nada, por favor Nara, retírate- me duele el simple hecho de llamarle por su apellido, pero él no parece inmutarse mucho al respecto- ya sabes donde esta la puerta así que…- sin que me de cuenta de pronto vuelvo a sentir la suavidad del colchón a mis espaldas y siento el cuerpo de mi ex novio más cerca de lo que debería.

-pedir disculpas es demasiado problemático, por ello no quería hacerlo –es una respuesta tan típica de él…. Pero porque no me molesta su respuesta tanto como debería?

-y por ello no habías venido? Porque es problemático? Según recuerdo es aun mucho más problemático tener novio o no? Lo mejor será que te vayas, no quiero causarte tantos problemas y no tienes que tomar formalidades conmigo.

-no digas eso… tsk…-se hinca quedando sobre mis caderas, en cualquier otra circunstancia esto parecería…. Otra cosa…. Dios! Me estoy sonrojando!!- al menos déjame explicarte porque vine hasta ahora no? – cada vez me siento más nervioso, respiro profundamente un par de veces pero no sirve de nada, maldito seas Shikamaru.

-de acuerdo… pero quítate de encima…-él hace lo que le pido y al instante se recuesta quedando a mi lado, como hicimos tantas veces antes, durante tantas horas, roza con su mano la mía y la toma, esto…. Me trae tantos recuerdos… nuestro primer beso, como nos volvimos novios…. Esto es extraño….

-yo… no había venido, porque en un inicio pensé que sería demasiado problemático lidiar con la situación en "caliente" así que decidí que vendría al siguiente día… pero aun así me parecía muy problemático porque no sabía que debía decir, entonces me encontré con Naruto y le pedí un consejo… pero como debí suponerlo desde un inicio, en Naruto no se puede confiar ya que me dijo "haz lo que tu padre hace cuando se molesta con tu madre… imagina que Neji es tu madre y tú eres tu padre" así que eso hice… y cada vez que mi madre se enoja, mi padre se va de misión por una semana y si termina antes se va a quedar a dormir a donde Ino para que a mi madre se le pase el coraje y el séptimo día llega le pide perdón y todo se arregla…- el simple hecho de escucharlo me hacía sentir cada vez más extrañado, que clase de historia idiota era esa!?

-entonces… -apenas me dispongo a hablar cuando el continua con su monologo interrumpiéndome.

-así que eso hice, fui con la Hokage y a pesar de ser muy problemático le exigí una misión, pero me llevo menos tiempo del planeado y regrese al día siguiente, lo cual sumaba apenas 3 días y faltaban 4… pero, hoy en la mañana que me desperté me di cuenta que había dos factores que no había tomado en cuenta en mis planes…. –después de ello se formo un incomodo silencio, me extraño que se hubiera callado así que volteé a verle y él me miraba directamente a los ojos…. Igual que aquella vez debajo de aquellas nubes.

-na…. Shikamaru… que fue lo que no tomaste en cuenta?

-que numero 1 tú no eres mi madre… ni yo mi padre y número 2… que mis padres ya llevan más de 20 años de casados y mi madre sabe que mi padre siempre volverá a la casa porque ambos están seguros de que se aman, en cambio… tú y yo… recién comenzamos… no tenemos nada seguro, mientras que tú te morías aquí por no saber si yo volvería y yo me moría en mi casa por no saber si tu me aceptarías al volver…. Eso… es lo que no tome en cuenta en mis planes… -sentía como mis ojos se llenaban mis lágrimas pero no quería llorar, no debía llorar, gire mi vista nuevamente al techo para que así las lágrimas se mantuvieran en mis ojos, no iba a llorar.

-baka… pensé que era demasiado problemático el tener novio…

-je… la verdad lo es…-en cuanto le escucho decir eso intento separar mi mano de la suya, pero antes de que lo logre ya me tiene inclusive abrazado- pero… a pesar de que es demasiado problemático…. Jamás cambiaría a mi novio por ninguna chica….

En ese momento por alguna razón todas las ganas de llorar desparecieron y esta vez fue una sonrisa lo único que pudo aparecer en mi rostro.

-pero…. Según recuerdo rompimos hace 5 días…- le dije simplemente con una sonrisa a la vez que volteaba a verle, él también sonreía.

-los rompimientos son problemáticos, sabias? –me agrada ver la expresión de aburrimiento que pone cada vez que algo le parece problemático jejejeje, además de la manera en la que rasca su nuca, eso también me gusta.

-si, generalmente suelen serlo – pero definitivamente lo que más me gusta de él es ver su sonrisa cuando descubre como resolver un enigma o simplemente tiene la solución a algo.

-pero… eso me da la oportunidad de hacer las cosas como se debe esta vez…. Neji… quieres ser mi novio? – me sonrojo un poco al momento de escucharle y solo puedo sonreír aun más ante su pregunta.

-claro que si...- cierro mis ojos al ver como acerca su rostro al mío y acto seguido siento sus labios sobre los míos, poco después nos separamos y veo que él se encuentra igual de sonrojado que yo.

-sabes, si fueras una chica ahora mismo te llevaría a tomar un helado, pero como los chicos son más problemáticos no se que es lo que debería hacer, así que… qué hacemos?- esta vez no puedo evitarlo y río a carcajada abierta, en verdad, lo adoro!

-jajajajajajaja baka! –lo golpeo levemente y me pongo de pie- tendrás que recompensarme nuestro aniversario, así que deja me doy un baño y te alcanzó en Ichiraku, vale?

-vale… -me sonríe y tomo ropa de mi guardarropa a la vez que me dirijo al baño -Neji… -justo estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño cuando volteo a verlo y solo puedo ver el movimiento de sus labios antes de que la puerta se cierre y no puedo evitar sonreír, el sonido de la puerta corrediza no me permitió escucharle, pero se lo que dijo y no me queda más que contestarle desde adentro.

-yo también… -escucho sus pasos alejarse y entonces comienzo a desvestirme para bañarme.

Una vez listo me dirijo al lugar acordado, apenas faltan un par de cuadras para llegar a Ichiraku veo a Shikamaru caminando junto a Shino.

-así que tú y Neji volvieron, eh?

-si…-le veo estirarse a la vez que bosteza y no puedo evitar reír ante su acción, parece un niño a pesar de ser el más serio en las misiones.

-pensé que cuando dijiste que era problemático el tener novio quisiste decir que no volverías a tener uno.

-a decir verdad…. El tener novio es lo más problemático que hay, es como estar viviendo una misión de rango S cada día –al escucharle nuevamente me siento algo desilusionado, pensé que habíamos avanzado un poco en nuestra relación… pero tal parece que no es así.

-entonces?

-pero tal y como mi padre una vez me dijo… todo eso vale la pena…. Porque el simple hecho de imaginarme una vida sin él en un futuro…. O imaginarme una vida sin él ahora mismo… me hace sentir vacio, así que… si el sentir amor por un chico me proporciona felicidad, no importa que tan problemático sea.

Esta vez no puedo evitar sentirme con más ánimos y con unos enormes deseos de comportarme como Naruto y lanzarme sobre Shikamaru y besarlo frente a todos sin importarme nada más… pero no soy Naruto…. Ni Kiba como para simplemente ir, plantarme frente a él y besarlo, definitivamente… creo que es mejor ser yo mismo, así que simplemente camino hacia él y al pasar a su lado rozo su mano "sin querer" él voltea a verme y al instante se despide de Shino, caminando esta vez a mi lado.

-quieres comer algo?

-si, pero… pidámoslo para llevar, deseo ir a un lugar…

Un par de horas después los platos de comida están a un lado, Shikamaru se encuentra dormido a mi lado, mientras que yo me encuentro sentado observando las nubes, en definitiva… Shikamaru y yo no somos parecidos en lo más mínimo, pero quizá… eso sea lo que nos hace complementarnos tan bien… él es un vago y yo no puedo dejar de atender mis obligaciones, él disfruta de cosas simples como ver las nubes y odia las cosas problemáticas y complicadas como una relación, en cambio a mi me gustan los retos y las cosas simples… las cosas simples comienzo a apreciarlas….

Me acerco a su rostro y beso tiernamente sus labios.

-shikamaru… te amo…-veo una sonrisa formarse en sus labios y me sorprende, no estaba dormido?!

-ya te lo dije… yo también te amo –me jala hacia si y me recuesta en su pecho-sabías que si ves una forma que te guste en alguna nube y pides un deseo antes de que esta se desaparezca se te cumple tu deseo?

-Shikamaru… esas son las estrellas fugaces- suspiro al escucharle decir tales locuras.

-si, pero las estrellas fugaces son problemáticas, es extraño verlas, en cambio las nubes las ves casi a diario, son menos problemáticas por ello… a esa nube le pediré que te quedes a mi lado siempre –a la vez que señala la nube volteo a verle, sin embargo…. No le veo forma de nada!

-Shikamaru… esa nube no tiene forma de nada…

-sabes que es lo menos problemático de las nubes?

-ah?

-que todas las nubes tienen forma de nube, así que puedes pedir cuantos deseos gustes…. Y solo debes esforzarte en cumplirlos….-en definitiva… Shikamaru ama las cosas simples- por eso a esa otra nube con forma de nube, le pediré que el tener novio sea menos problemático-nuevamente comienza con sus tonterías, yo empiezo a acostumbrarme a su forma de ver el mundo y lo mejor de todo… es que me agrada… tal vez… le dejaré ser mis ojos más seguido.

-sabes…. A veces es algo problemático entenderte…

-en serio? Y justo cuando yo pensaba que empezaba a ser menos problemático entenderte…

Problemática o no problemática, así es nuestra relación y me gusta… con nuestros días malos y nuestros días buenos, sin importar ello, amo esta problemática relación.

FIN


End file.
